


8am is not a good time to rehearse your goddamned musical

by hollygeorgia5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, The Norways are living together, loosely based on my own experiences, set in the uk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Lukas gets woken up early on Saturday by his rambunctious roommates. Rather than start another argument, he travels up to the campus, where his boyfriend cheers him up. With a coffee and a kind word.(written for day 3 of DenNor week 2020)
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	8am is not a good time to rehearse your goddamned musical

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah   
> Names  
> Lukas Bondevik - 1p  
> Lovise Nora Voll - Nyo  
> Lokki Thomassen - 2p  
> Mildri Hansen - 2p Nyo

Lukas glared at his idiot roommates, who had been rehearsing their goddamned play in the living room. Mildri and Lokki belting out songs about who knows what at 8am was too much. Apparently Lovise agreed, given she was also glaring from her own bedroom door. 

"You can have some of mine~!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovise yelled. 

Yeah, Lukas didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Lovise sent an apologetic look Lukas' way, and he nodded in acknowledgement. 

Meanwhile, Lokki and Mildri, the inseparable duo they were, had decided, for whatever godforsaken reason to change to a louder song that Lukas knew wasn't in their show. 

It was driving him up the wall. 

So, he packed up his books, and headed out. He figured Mat was probably up by now, and he did want to go over some of their work with him. The walk to the bus was calm. One good thing about staying where he did was that they lived in a nicer area just on the outskirts of the city, with regular buses to his Uni campus. 

Once he was on the bus, he shot a text to Mathias. Fuck, he forgot to get a coffee as he was getting ready to go. He groaned as he sent a second text, asking if he could meet him in the coffee shop on campus. 

Still, the journey was nice - Lukas watched out the window closely, managing to catch a couple of glances at the river between the houses. 

It wasn't long before he got his response. Mathias was enthusiastically agreeing to his request and Lukas could imagine him rushing around to get dressed. It made him smile. 

Honestly after the massive argument that had kicked off last night, Lukas was surprised that his roommates were in such high spirits this morning. Mildri had gotten mad at Lokki for breaking her candle holder, which Lukas could have sworn was actually his, which eventually devolved into all four of them arguing about who owned which things in their shared space, and then further into petty insults.

Fields now, no river in sight. This was nice.

The journey was actually pretty short, especially when there was less traffic. Mildri had apparently timed it - the bus took ten minutes to get to their campus when the traffic was good. He stepped off the bus, and was only surprised to see Mathias stood waiting for him for a fraction of a second before letting himself be pulled into a hug. 

Yes, this was better than back at the house. It was such a dumb thing for them all to get so riled up over.

Holy shit Mathias had bought him a coffee, and it was just how he liked it. Okay, safe to say Mathias was his favourite person in the whole damn university. 

"Still wanna go to the coffee shop? I've been baking."

Lukas shook his head as he took Mat's hand, smile starting to tug at him. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"There was a big fight... "

Mathias kissed the top of Lukas' head, before pulling away to open the door to his block. "Well, you know you're welcome here."

Lukas hummed in agreement and let himself be led up the stairs to Mathias' flat. It was a one - room thing, with a bed slightly too short for Mat, a tiny kitchen that did not have everything you needed to cook (to that end, he often went to his friend's shared place in the building across from him when he wanted to bake), and a small wardrobe and desk. 

Lukas flopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend, who laughed softly. 

"Oh, right, yesterday I saw the best thing."

"Hm?"

And so Mathias launched into talking about how he'd noticed someone in a fursuit through a window into one of the classrooms in the lecture building, waving with baby blue paws - it was just not what he expected. And he really was shocked no one else had seemed to notice the oddity. 

Lukas felt much better now, in his boyfriend's arms, hearing about the ridiculous things that happened on campus. 

"Mildri and Lokki fight affectionately, right?"

"What?"

"I remember back in sixth form they would always bicker over every little thing. But like, they're best friends. That's probably why they're so weird this morning, they don't see the fight as a bad thing, they're just having fun and thought you and Lovise were joining in. Or something. I don't know, you witchy people don't make much sense."

Well, that made a lot of sense, actually…

"I said I wanted to do history. We have that essay coming up…" Lukas grabbed his bag and started searching for the right folder, noticing the cute little butterfly plush connected to his bag. A gift from Lovise. 

"About that, I… haven't started yet?"

"Have you looked at it?"

"I was going to look at it today!"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Mildri and Lokki were singing Paul Shapera stuff.


End file.
